victoriousrpclubfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ImmaFatCake
Hey people! This is my talk page! If you wanna talk, then just talk! :) But please make another Heading 2 so I can see them seperated. Thanks. I Am The Fat Cake, Goo Goo G'joob 14:43, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Drew Wiki Can you give me the link to the Drew wiki? Oh,it's Cuddles CuddlesIsCool 04:24, July 9, 2012 (UTC) A: NP! http://drewtheshow.wikia.com/wiki/Drew_Wiki I Am The Fat Cake, Goo Goo G'joob 04:26, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Profile Set-up I do not know what the heck I'm supposed to do SeddieForTheWin8 05:14, July 9, 2012 (UTC) A: You are already a member now! What are you confused about? I Am The Fat Cake, Goo Goo G'joob Audrey Troll Bro, some troll named OMGITSAUDREY101 is claiming she's cara and saying curse words and threats in the chat!!. Colin, Colin, Colin, Colin, Colin!!! Some poser is saying that she's Cara, and telling eveyone to die, and using rude words. Please do something about it OMGITSAUDREY101! SeddieForTheWin8 07:32, July 9, 2012 (UTC) A: I'll check the troll out. Admin Meetings Hey, me and Fans thought admin meetings would be a good idea but we wanted to do it privatly so we made a wiki for it http://victoriousrpclubadminmeetings.wikia.com/wiki/Main%20Page?wiki-welcome=1 Cutecoolgirl2000 14:58, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Random yelling at me XD COLIN GET YOUR BUTT ON THE CHAT COLIN! GET YOUR BUTT ON CHAT RIGHT NOW! VictoriouslyMe 23:19, July 11, 2012 (UTC)VictoriouslyMe WIYH 2 Hello! Sorry for the late notice but TONIGHT (July 14th, 2012) is WIYH Part 2 at 8:30 PM EST! Please try and make it, We hope to see you there, Colin! REMINDER: You played the roles of Robbie Shapiro and Nurse Jackson. ' ' 22:36, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi. I'm a newbie here. I wanted to earn a badge, but I also wanted to talk, I hope I get to RP with you guys soon. Thnx -JustJeanette Aw... XD Colin---WHERE R U??!??? PLEASE COME BACK ON CHAT! I MISS YOU! LIKE A WHOLE LOT!!!! -Ari E.T. and Vanity Troll Colin.....ET The Extra Turrustrial came on chat, and cursed after we joked around with her. So I kicked her. Nikki (NikkiVonVanity) used the F-word too. -Ari Here's the conversation: *ET The Extra Turrustrial has entered Sikowitz's Class. *12:37PrettyRecklessNO *12:38BatRadeTandréWho is that? *12:38PrettyRecklessA troll *12:38ET The Extra Turrustrial-.- i was on earlier *12:38BatRadeTandréAnd that's not even how you spell Terrestrial! *12:38PrettyRecklessGO BACK TO SPACE *12:38ET The Extra TurrustrialI MAKE MISTAKES! >:( *12:38BatRadeTandré*sighs, folds arms* *12:39ET The Extra Turrustrialand im not a real alien. i was watching ET while i was thinking of a usser name *12:39PrettyRecklessSO DIDNT UR MOM WHEN SHE GAVE BIRTH TO YOU *12:39BatRadeTandré*investigates ET's profile* *12:39ET The Extra Turrustriali like rock music. *12:40BatRadeTandré:O Your profile is blank! *12:40PrettyRecklessidk go back to space -_- *12:40ET The Extra Turrustrialcaus i joined only two week ago. and IM NOT A **** ALIEN! *GEEZ! *12:40BatRadeTandréSurreee you aren't. *12:41PrettyRecklessFuck you *12:41ET The Extra Turrustrialdamn the hell outta you! *12:41BatRadeTandré.....WHAT THE.... *NO CURSING! *12:41ET The Extra Turrustrialand BTW, aliens dont exist *12:41PrettyRecklesskewl story bro Guess what IDGAF *then wtf are you *12:41ET The Extra Turrustrialim a girl *12:42PrettyRecklessur a tranny *12:42ET The Extra Turrustrialand a human *12:42PrettyRecklessTranny *12:42ET The Extra Turrustrialhuman! *12:42PrettyRecklessTranny means transgender they r human 2 *12:42BatRadeTandréWe DON'T curse on here. Period alien. *12:42ET The Extra Turrustrialim still female *and NON ALIEN *12:43PrettyRecklessNo dotn pee on my llama *12:43ET The Extra Turrustriali just REALLY liked that film! *12:43PrettyReckless*dont *12:43ET The Extra Turrustrialand eww. *12:43PrettyRecklessu peed on my lllama *12:44ET The Extra Turrustrialbesides, i was watching the part where ET is dancing in McDonalds *lolz *ET The Extra Turrustrial has been kicked by BatRadeTandré. *12:45PrettyRecklessnooooooooo *12:45BatRadeTandréSorry, but it had to be done. *-Ari Brina Page Hi Colin I edited the Brina Discussion Page and Im trying to Edit it Back but it wont let me so... is it okay If I edit it back to normal tormorrow?!? Love and Hugs --Nikki C: 02:55, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Z! COLIN! Z IS LEAVING AND EVERYONES PARTYING! PEOPLE WHO STICK UP FOR Z GET KICKED AND YELLED AT! PLEASE, PLEASE DO SOMETHING!!